


The Beast Within

by Ermora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Other, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermora/pseuds/Ermora
Summary: The war has ended and everything seems to be back to normal except for the fact that theres been a beast that pops up every month. Byleth and Seteth go off to investigate the beast. Werewolf, noncanon AU





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say hello to everyone and say that this is my first story on here. I do a bit of writing in my spare time and this idea popped into my head so I hope you enjoy it. I did tag a relationship but it could be considered pre-relationship at this point. Anyways please enjoy.

Byleth let out a sigh as she took off her coat and threw it onto her bed, it had been another busy day for the archbishop as she had been trying to get everything on track so that Fodlan could begin rebuilding itself after the war had ended a few months ago and she wanted nothing more than to go visit her friends in Faerghus for a bit. Sadly it seemed like everyone in Fodlan needed her and she wouldn’t be able to do that anytime soon which did bug her a fair bit as the last time she saw everyone was four months ago when Dimitri was coronated as the king of Faerghus. Byleth’a mind began to wander and she began to wonder how Dimitri was doing, they’d been tight during the war and they’ve been sending messages but Dimitri has gotten slower at replying to letters lately and while Byleth would love to believe it was because of his duties she cant help but shake the feeling that it’s something different. She snapped from her thoughts as there was a knock at her door, she went over and opened the door to find Seteth there.

“Archbishop the knights have reported that the beast has returned" he stated in a serious tone before Byleth could ask him why he was knocking on her room door after such a long day, she stiffened up, for the last few years a beast has appeared once every month and even though it hasn’t hurt anyone yet it’s been tearing apart livestock and other animals around the area and it’s only a matter of time before someone gets killed by it.

“Where did they spot it?” Byleth asked seriously as she turned around and put her coat back on and grabbed the sword of the creator.

“They spotted it by the east side of the monastery, running into the woods” Seteth replied, Byleth nodded as she walked back to her doorway.

“I see, thank you Seteth" Byleth thanked as she went to go past Seteth, he quickly blocked her path though and he gave her a stern look.

“Archbishop please let the knights handle this, we cannot risk losing you” he stated, Byleth sighed, Seteth was always strict about what she should and shouldn’t handle but she needs to do this.

“I understand your concern Seteth but I will not sit by idly while that beast is running around outside of the monastery and do nothing while others put their lives on the line" Byleth shot back with fiery determination in her eyes. Seteth sighed and his shoulders sagged.

“As you wish archbishop, I will be coming with you though" Seteth said in a resigned tone, Byleth felt triumphant and gave Seteth a quick nod as she went past him. They quietly walked out of the monastery and went towards the east side of the monastery Byleth felt a little nervous as she and Seteth went out into the forest. She tightened her grip on her sword as they went deeper and deeper into the forest and Byleth only grew more nervous and uneasy as time went on as it was far too quiet in the forest right now and she knew it was because the beast was about.

“I don’t like how quiet it is" Byleth admitted, unable to take the silence any longer, Seteth nodded in agreement and they both froze as a low growling noise came from the shadows of the forest. They readied their weapons as the growling began to get closer and closer to them, Seteth took a defensive stance in front of Byleth as they could hear the snapping of twigs under the weight of something massive. The noises stopped again though and all was silent, neither Byleth or Seteth made a move though as they were sure the beast still had to be nearby, after what seemed like forever Seteth made a small step forward and there was a snarl as a large beast shot out of the shadows and charged at Seteth.

“Archbishop, watch out!” Seteth called as the beast leapt at Byleth last second, she narrowly dodged the beast and as she looked at it she realized that this beast wasn’t something she’d ever seen before. It was fairly large, very muscular, had razor sharp teeth and claws, was covered in blonde fur, had as canine like face and ears and a large fluffy tail. The thing that confused Byleth the most though is how this beast only had one yellow eye while it wore an eye patch over the other eye that didn’t quite fit and it was wearing torn black shoes, a stretched and slightly torn pair of black pants and a stretched and ripped up blue shirt. Why the hell would such a beast be in clothes and wearing an eyepatch of all things? The beast let out another snarl as it looked at Byleth and charged her for another chance at getting her, Byleth swung her blade though and caught the beast in the right shoulder. The beast let out a pained yelp as the sword bit into its shoulder easily and as Byleth went to strike the beast again as Seteth jumped onto it’s back and went to strike its skull with his lance. The beast grabbed his arm though and threw him like he weighed nothing at all into a tree, the beast let out a growl as it dodged Byleth’s second swing. The beast tackled Byleth down and as it pinned her down she stared at its one eye and for some odd Byleth felt as though she knew the beast, she quickly pushed the though away, there’s no way she could know the beast as she’s never seen it before. The beast went in to bite Byleth’s neck but Seteth hopped onto the beasts back once again, the beast let out another snarl and got off of Byleth as it began to try and shake Seteth off, Byleth scrambled up and charged the beast, it barely dodged yet another swing of Byleth's sword and fell backwards onto the ground, squishing Seteth. The beast quickly got back up and took Seteth's glance in its hands and effortlessly broke it in half and Byleth's eyes went wide. Whether it was brats or human, snapping a lance in half was extremely difficult and Byleth only knew of one person who could break a lance without any effort. Her mind began to race as she began to panic, this beast couldn’t be whom she thought it was and yet… it cant be anyone else.  
“Dimitri?” Byleth asked in quiet shock and horror, the beast froze for a split moment and stared at Byleth with anger in its eyes and she felt sick to her stomach. Judging by the way this beast reacted to hearing that name it has to be Dimitri but why on earth was he a beast and not human?! The beast began to growl and shake its head and Byleth saw its eye changing color from the feral yellow to a deep blue color and then back to yellow. Byleth went over to the beast as it went only all fours and began to let out pained yelps.

“Archbishop get away from that thing!” Seteth shouted in concern but Byleth didn’t move away and instead she held its shaking head. Its head instantly stopped moving as it began to whimper loudly, it looked up at Byleth and its eye was blue.

“Its alright, no one was hurt" Byleth said in a soothing voice as she gently pet the top of the beasts head, the beast began to relax as Seteth cautiously approached.

“Archbishop, how did you take that beast so fast?” he asked as he saw how calm the beast suddenly was, Byleth sighed.

“I didn’t, Dimitri calmed down on his own" Byleth replied, Seteth locked up and his eyes went wide with shock.

“Dimitri? Are you suggesting that this beast is...”Seteth trailed off as he looked at the beasts eye and saw the blue color.

“There’s only one person I know of that can break lances and that’s Dimitri… I wish I knew why he was like this though" Byleth stated as she gave Dimitri a sad, helpless look, he whimpered as he pressed his head into Byleth's body with drooped ears.

“We will have to ask Dimitri about it when he isn’t in this… beastly form" Seteth noted, Dimitri let out a sad sigh and Byleth continued to pet his head soothingly.

“We will but for now we need to stay with him to make sure he doesn’t go feral and hurt someone, he wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt if he killed someone innocent” Byleth stated, Seteth sighed.

“I understand you wish to help him archbishop but we cant just be gone the whole night and we can’t bring him to the monastery as people would be terrified at seeing him" Seteth shot back, Byleth knew that Seteth was right but she couldn’t leave Dimitri on his own.

“I can’t leave him on his own Seteth, you can go back if you wish but I’m going to stay here" Byleth stated as she stopped petting Dimitri's head. He pulled away a little bit and looked at Byleth with sad look in his eye.

“Archbishop I can’t go back without you, it would raise plenty of questions about what happened when we left and why you didn’t return" Seteth countered, Byleth sighed.  
“You are correct Seteth but I wont go back” Byleth firmly stated again, Seteth looked thoughtful for a few moments and as he looked from Dimitri to Byleth he knew that she would stay with him the whole night if she had to.

“Then how about we wait for a little bit and sneak him into the monastery? We could take him up to the third floor where your quarters are and then block it off until we either figure out how to get Dimitri back to normal or until he turns back" Seteth suggested, Byleth looked at Seteth in shock.

“Seteth?” she asked, Seteth smiled at Byleth as Dimitri looked over at him with a suspicious look.

“I cant afford to go back without you and you wont leave Dimitri's side so I had to think up of a solution" Seteth replied, Byleth smiled.

“Thank you Seteth” she thanked, Seteth gave Byleth a nod and Dimitri snorted, Byleth looked over at Dimitri and gently stroked his furry head, it was odd but… she was still happy to see Dimitri right now even if he wasn’t human at the moment. He looked up at her and drew closer to her, Byleth smiled and Dimitri moved his head from Byleth’s hand and put his head on top of Byleth's right shoulder and nuzzled her. Byleth felt her cheeks heat up at Dimitri's sudden affection towards her as she could remember that he used to put his head on her right shoulder when he just wanted to be in her company during the war. Seteth looked at them with an amused expression, he knew that they were close during the war but it looks like there might be a bit more between the two but neither of them seem to realize it. They were silent and as time went on Byleth began to grow tired and leaned against Dimitri who wrapped his massive furry arms around her and let out a deep sigh, she felt protected in his arms whether he was a beast or a human. Even more time passed before Seteth finally looked over at Byleth and Dimitri with a small smile.

“We should be safe to sneak into the monastery now" Seteth stated, Dimitri let Byleth go and she felt sad that the warmth she had and the feeling of being protected was gone, she slowly joined Seteth with Dimitri beside her. It was still going to be thought to sneak him inside of the monastery but hopefully there would be less people to detect him.

“Let's go" Byleth said as she began to walk back towards the monastery, Dimitri followed beside her as Seteth went to the front to keep an eye out for anyone who might see Dimitri in his current state. Byleth let out a sigh of relief when they had gotten back to the monastery and made it to the third floor without anyone seeing them.

“I shall get this area restricted right away, I trust that you will not harm the archbishop Dimitri, if I find you have later on though I will not hesitate to kill you" Seteth threatened before he left, Dimitri let out a snort as Seteth left the area. Byleth led Dimitri to her room where she put the sword of the creator down and once again threw her coat onto her bed, she sat down on her bed and Dimitri slowly approached her.

“Dimitri… I really wish I could’ve helped you sooner, I had no idea that you were the beast" she started, Dimitri let out a small whimper as he put his head onto Byleth's lap, she began to gently stroke his fur once again and he slowly closed his eye. Byleth put her head down on top of Dimitri's head and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Now that she knows who the beast is she will do anything to help, especially since it's Dimitri, Byleth fell asleep with the hope of helping Dimitri overcome this challenge. When Seteth returned later on to inform Byleth about the success of blocking off the third floor he found Byleth lying down in a rather uncomfortable position on top of Dimitri's head with Dimitri fast asleep on Byleth's lap. Seteth could only smile as he saw how Byleth was smiling for the first time in quite awhile, he quietly closed the door to the room to let the two of them get some sleep, he will keep an eye on them in the future but at least he knows that the monastery is safe for now and the beast will no longer be a threat, he turned and headed down to his room with his small smile plastered on his face. Whatever may come he can tell that things will be interesting for everyone involved with Dimitri, especially for Byleth as Seteth knows she will stay by Dimitri's side no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did let me know if you'd maybe like to see me do up some Werewolf Dimitri and Byleth shorts in another story and I will do them up when I can as I'm usually quite busy. Thank you all so much!


End file.
